Violets for Aomine
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Aomine aimait Kuroko. Tout le monde savait ça ; en particulier Kagami.


**Violets For Aomine**

**par ****Kay54**

_**Warning :**_ scène perturbante à la fin

_Me revoilà, avec une fiction spéciale Halloween ! Bon, avec un jour de retard, mais peu importe. Rien n'est à moi, blablabla MAIS j'ai la permission de l'auteur ! Un miracle! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>(Mieux vaut le lire la nuit)<em>

**Violets for Aomine**

Tout le monde savait qu'Aomine Daiki aimait profondément Kuroko Tetsuya. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au milieu de leur seconde année de lycée. Kagami était le meilleur placé pour le savoir il avait été présent quand Aomine avait dit à Kuroko qu'il l'aimait.

Ça s'était passé le jour précédent le grand match de Seirin contre Too. Kagami et Kuroko s'entraînaient au terrain de basket public du parc. Ils tiraient simplement des paniers quand Aomine était arrivé. Bien sûr, Aomine et Kagami avaient commencé à se disputer tandis que Kuroko les regardait silencieusement. Après deux bonnes minutes d'insultes, Aomine avait littéralement mis Kagami de côté et confessé son amour pour Kuroko. Pas de longs discours sur le nombre d'années depuis lesquelles ils se connaissaient, ou comment il avait un jour réalisé qu'il était attiré par son ex-coéquipier, pas du tout. Juste…

« Tetsu je t'aime. Sors avec moi ! » on aurait dit un gamin de 5 ans demandant des bonbons à ses parents.

Pour être honnête, Kagami s'était figé quand Aomine avait prononcé les mots 't' et 'aime'. C'était juste une situation tellement bizarre et gênante pour eux trois. En plus, Kagami avait toujours pensé que ce serait Kise, fleurs à la main, qui demanderait un rendez-vous avec Kuroko.

Mais c'était Aomine.

Kuroko était lui aussi resté sans voix. Il avait regardé Aomine avec une expression neutre pendant au moins quatre minutes sans cligner des yeux. Kagami ne le blâmait pas. Il lui avait fallu à peu près autant de temps pour se reprendre. Après qu'une cinquième minute se soit écoulée, Aomine avait commencé à s'impatienter du manque de réponse de Kuroko. Il toussa, continuant jusqu'à ce que Kuroko sorte de sa transe. Lequel avait fixé son regard sur le sol et fini par dire d'une voix contrite –

« Je suis désolé Aomine-kun. Je ne sais pas si je peux te donner une réponse tout de suite. »

Etrangement, Aomine ne s'était pas énervé de cette réponse… ou manque de réponse. Il avait juste pris une profonde inspiration en regardant Kuroko.

« Demain. Si je gagne, tu devras aller à au moins un rendez-vous avec moi. Si tu gagnes, on mettra tout ça derrière nous et on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Kagami s'était apprêté à se mettre entre eux deux pour stopper la stupide proposition d'Aomine, mais avait qu'il ne le puisse, s'était fait arrêter par Kuroko.

« J'accepte, Aomine-kun. »

A ce jour, Kagami n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Kuroko avait accepté le challenge d'Aomine. S'il avait été Kuroko, il aurait donné un coup de poing dans la figure d'Aomine et aurait continué à jouer au basketball. Mais il n'était pas Kuroko. Aomine avait souri et était parti rapidement. Kagami et Kuroko savaient tous deux qu'il allait s'entraînait.

Le jour suivant, Seirin battit Tōō avec un score de 105 à 103. Kagami savait qu'Aomine avait tout donné durant le match, pas pour Tōō, mais pour un rendez-vous avec Kuroko. Après que le buzzer eut résonné et que l'arbitre eut proclamé Seirin vainqueur, Aomine resta simplement debout, immobile et confus durant au moins une minute. Tous le remarquèrent, même les propres coéquipiers d'Aomine. Personne n'osa cependant dire quoi que ce soit.

Kuroko s'approcha alors de lui, lui toucha le bras et déclara « Je veux de la pizza. Demain, emmène-moi quelque part où on peut en trouver. »

Donc, le jour suivant Aomine emmena Kuroko à l'aquarium, puis à Pizza Hut. Et aussi simplement que ça, la relation d'Aomine Daiki et de Kuroko Tetsuya commença.

Elle fut tout d'abord adorablement tendre. Durant la journée, Aomine envoyait des messages à Kuroko, la plupart dans les lignes de _'les cours et l'entraînement sont trop chiant, je veux te voir'_ ou simplement _'plus que xxx heures avant qu'on ne se voie'_. Après chaque entraînement, Kuroko attendait qu'Aomine arrive pour qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble où aller quelque part pour s'embrasser et manger un morceau.

L'équipe se moquait gentiment et les appelait tourtereaux, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Kagami évitait de penser à leur relation, mais les mois passant, il commença à ressentir de la jalousie. Kuroko avait été son premier ami quand il était revenu du Japon. Depuis la seconde (_ndt : j'adapte au système français)_, ils avaient toujours traîné ensemble. En plus de ça, ils étaient partenaires. A chaque fois que Kagami voulait s'entraîner seul avec Kuroko, Aomine venait aussi. A chaque fois qu'il demandait à Kuroko de venir au Maji Burger avec lui, Aomine s'inviterait toujours d'une quelconque façon. Ça continua jusqu'au début de leur troisième et dernière année au lycée.

Dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout ce qu'Aomine voulait faire était embrasser Kuroko. Kagami pouvait dire que ce dernier n'appréciait pas vraiment de le faire en public, mais Kuroko n'avait jamais protesté ou repoussé Aomine. Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que ces deux-là l'avaient déjà fait.

Kagami aurait aimé penser que c'était sa faute si la relation d'Aomine et de Kuroko avait commencé à mal tourner. Un jour il avait avoué à Kuroko comment il se sentait vraiment face à sa relation avec Aomine. Il avait enfin dit qu'il se sentait abandonné et laissé de côté. Qu'il voulait que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant. Le visage de Kuroko était profondément triste une fois que Kagami avait eu fini. Il avait regardé son coéquipier droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ressentir cela, Kagami-kun. »

Après quoi Kuroko passa plus de temps avec lui. Il laisserait tomber Aomine pour passer des journées entières avec Kagami et personne d'autre. Ils iraient au Maji Burger, ou d'autres endroits du même genre. Ils joueraient beaucoup plus souvent au basketball. Kuroko resterait parfois même dormir chez Kagami. Leurs coéquipiers plaisantaient avec ça, disant qu'il était en train de le voler à Aomine. Kagami en riait, ne le prenant jamais sérieusement.

Aomine le prit sérieusement. Kagami pouvait même dire qu'Aomine pensait vraiment que Kuroko le trompait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai. La relation de Kagami et Kuroko était strictement platonique.

Tout commença le jour où Aomine les vit manger ensemble au Maji Burger. Aomine avait appelé Kuroko auparavant, lui disant qu'il voulait aller manger quelque part avec lui, mais Kuroko avait refusé, expliquant qu'il allait avec quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers – ce qui était vrai – participer à un tournoi de basket. Le tournoi s'était terminé en quelques heures, et tout le monde était rentré, sauf Kagami et Kuroko. Ils avaient tous les deux eu faim et avaient décidé d'aller manger un morceau… Et Aomine leur était rentré dedans.

Kagami n'avait jamais vu Aomine aussi furieux auparavant. A la seconde où ils les avaient vus ensemble, il avait commencé à hurler et s'était presque jeté sur Kagami. Il avait fallu que Kuroko et deux employés le restreignent pour l'en empêcher. Après trois minutes passées à se débattre inutilement, Aomine avait poussé un juron et avait abandonné. Il avait attrapé le bras de Kuroko et l'avait traîné hors du restaurant. Kagami avait voulu le stopper, mais Kuroko avait secoué la tête.

Après cet incident, Aomine devint possessif effrayamment possessif. Il n'alla plus aux entraînements, pour se précipiter à Seirin dès que Kuroko avait fini les cours. Il hurlait sur Kagami et le reste de l'équipe dès qu'ils s'approcheraient de Kuroko. Ça commença à devenir vraiment difficile à gérer. Particulièrement pour Kuroko. Une fois, ce dernier était venu le voir et lui avait avoué qu'Aomine surveillait tous les matins sa maison, attendant qu'il sorte. Aomine insista aussi pour toujours tenir la main de Kuroko. Il s'énervait à chaque fois qu'il surprenait Kuroko parlant (ou pensant) à quelqu'un qui n'était pas Aomine Daiki.

Aomine prit même son propre appartement pour que Kuroko puisse rester chez lui tout le temps.

Kagami pouvait dire qu'Aomine poussait Kuroko au-delà de ses limites. Il voulait faire quelque chose – préférablement frapper Aomine – mais Kuroko ne le lui permettait pas.

Ce fut le dernier mois de leur dernière année au lycée que Kuroko rompit finalement avec Aomine. Kagami faisait la sieste quand Kuroko était venu frapper à sa porte. Il y avait eu un étrange silence entre eux avant que Kuroko ne dise –

« J'ai rompu avec Aomine. »

Kagami n'avait su que dire ou faire, donc il avait hoché la tête et laissé entrer Kuroko. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à regarder la TV. Kuroko était même resté dormir.

Durant les quelques dernières semaines, Kuroko et lui s'étaient rapprochés plus que jamais (si c'était même possible). Le dernier jour de cours, Kagami avait demandé à Kuroko de s'installer définitivement chez lui. Ils étaient alors assis dans son salon, parlant de comment ils ne se verraient probablement pas aussi souvent maintenant qu'ils étaient diplômés, et la question lui avait simplement échappé. Kuroko n'avait pas perdu de temps à y répondre, mais ça n'avait pas juste été un simple 'oui' ou 'non'. Non, ça avait été –

« J'en parlerai à mes parents. »

Cette nuit-là Kagami avait suivi des yeux Kuroko depuis sa porte alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il était heureux de le voir agir normalement à nouveau.

Mais il aurait pu jurer que le gars debout au coin de la rue en face ressemblait beaucoup à Aomine. Non, il devait se tromper.

Trois heures plus tard, Kuroko avait appelé Kagami pour lui annoncer que ses parents étaient d'accord pour qu'il emménage avec lui. Il fallut cinq jours pour qu'ils trouvent un camion de déménagement pour bouger ses affaires. Kagami avait appelé Himuro pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Bien sûr ce dernier s'était moqué de lui, disant que Kuroko et lui étaient comme un couple de jeunes mariés. Kagami lui avait juste crié dessus avec amusement, rétorquant que c'était faux et qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Ce fut quatre jours plus tard dans cette paisible nouvelle vie que Kuroko Tetsuya disparut. Il était simplement sorti pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour leur dîner : il était près de 18 heures quand il avait quitté leur appartement. Bientôt 20 heures quand Kagami avait commencé à s'inquiéter (et à avoir faim), et avait donc appelé Kuroko. Son ami ne répondit pas. Après quatre appels dans le vide, Kagami partit à sa recherche. Il parcourut tout le voisinage vérifia auprès de leurs anciens coéquipiers alla dans chaque restaurant et supérette de la ville fit même un tour à leur ancien lycée, continuant d'appeler le téléphone de Kuroko.

Il était presque minuit quand Kagami appela finalement la police. Deux officiers passèrent une heure à lui poser des questions dans le genre de « A quelle heure exactement est sorti Kuroko Tetsuya ? », « Vous a-t-il dit où allait-il ? » ou « Vous étiez vous disputés ensemble avant qu'il ne disparaisse ? »

La dernière question avait vraiment porté sur les nerfs de Kagami.

Ils passèrent une semaine à chercher Kuroko. Même leurs anciens coéquipiers et camarades de classe participèrent aux recherches. Des avis furent affichés, et l'affaire fit la une des journaux. Les parents de Kuroko le blâmèrent pour la disparition de leur fils. Ils avaient pleuré, criant qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû autoriser leur fils à emménager avec lui. Kagami se souvenait avoir passé des heures s'inclinant à genoux, ses mains au sol face aux parents de son meilleur ami, répétant le même mot encore et encore, _'pardon'_. Kagami pria même chaque nuit pour que Kuroko soit retrouvé.

Après 3 semaines, ils commençaient à perdre espoir. Il n'y avait aucune piste pas le moindre indice de ce qui était arrivé à Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami ne pouvait plus sortir sans que les gens ne le regardent comme s'il était celui qui avait tué Kuroko… et à force, il commençait à les croire. C'était sa faute i Kuroko avait disparu. Si seulement il l'avait accompagné ce soir-là.

Kagami se sentait devenir fou. Il devait se calmer. Il était sorti faire un tour quand il vit Aomine sur le chemin de son appartement. Il haïssait Aomine, mais pour une quelconque raison il avait envie de lui parler. Peut-être qu'Aomine ressentait la même douleur que lui ? Il avait été l'un des premiers à chercher quand la disparition de Kuroko avait été rendue publique.

Il décida de le suivre. Aomine était deux pâtés de maison devant lui, donc Kagami ne pouvait être sûr, mais l'homme semblait réellement fatigué, en devenant maladroit. Il trébuchait parfois déviant d'un côté ou de l'autre avant de s'arrêter complétement puis reprendre sa route d'une marche plus droite. Peut-être ne dormait-il pas assez ?

Il leur fallut 23 minutes (selon le téléphone de Kagami) avant d'atteindre l'appartement. A la minute où le bâtiment fut en vue, Aomine se précipita vers sa porte et la referma derrière lui. Il devait être vraiment épuisé.

Kagami ne le suivit pas à l'intérieur. Il n savait pas quoi dire. Que _pouvait-_il dire ? Deux mois auparavant on aurait dit qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre et s'entretuer. Mais peut-être que la disparition de Kuroko était un signe pour qu'ils se pardonnent et deviennent amis.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Kagami avait finalement amassé le courage d'aller sonner à l'appartement. En plus, les voisins commençaient à murmurer, et Kagami ne savait pas s'il serait capable de supporter plus de racontars.

Quand il fut à la porte, il y frappa doucement, deux fois, puis arrêta. « Aomine, c'est Kagami, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Kagami se recula légèrement et attendit. Rien ne se passa. Il n'entendait aucun mouvement à l'intérieur, pas d'Aomine lui criant de partir. Kagami soupira et attrapa sans réfléchir la poignée.

Elle tourna.

La porte était ouverte. Aomine était-il si fatigué qu'il avait oublié de la fermer en rentrant ?

Kagami se permit donc d'entrer. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était un étranger, Aomine le connaissait donc ce n'était pas une intrusion.

« Aomine ! » cria Kagami. « Es-tu – » Kagami couvrit rapidement son nez et sa bouche. Ça sentait vraiment mauvais. Non, horriblement mauvais. L'appartement d'Aomine était envahi par cette acide odeur. Comme celle d'une poubelle pleine, mais dix fois plus forte. Qu'est-ce qu'Aomine faisait pour laisser l'endroit où il vivait sentir aussi mauvais ?

Kagami passa dans le couloir. L'atroce senteur semblait provenir de la porte du fond, qu'il supposa être la chambre d'Aomine. S'en approchant, il fut surpris d'entendre le léger ronflement caractéristique d'Aomine. Kagami ne pouvait croire que l'autre arrivait même à dormir avec cette puanteur.

Il passa la porte « Aomine, comment est-ce que tu peux – » Il pouvait à présent voir la chambre, ou _qui _était dans la chambre.

Comme Kagami l'avait deviné, Aomine reposait sur son lit, endormi. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme celui d'un enfant durant sa sieste. Kagami n'avait honnêtement jamais pensé qu'il verrait un jour_ Aomine Daiki_ aussi paisible. Le seul problème était _la chose _qui reposait à côté de lui.

C'était une personne… ou plutôt ce qui avait été une personne. Et qui était maintenant un cadavre décomposé dégageant une atroce et répugnante odeur. La plupart de la peau était partie, révélant un squelette marron-vert. Celle qui restait était totalement noire et ressemblait à une banane pourrissante après avoir été laissée à l'air libre plusieurs jours. Kagami était sûr que s'il la touchait elle partirait en lambeaux.

Il était prêt à s'enfuir d'ici. S'enfuir de l'appartement du quartier possiblement de la ville elle-même, quand il aperçut des cheveux bleu clair sur le coussin où était appuyé le crâne du cadavre.

« K-Ku-Kuroko ? » Les jambes de Kagami le lâchèrent et il tomba au sol.

« Hmmm. »

Kagami entendit Aomine marmonner et se retourner sur son lit, mais son esprit n'était pas focalisé sur lui. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas se détourner de ces mèches de cheveux.

« Kagami ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui cria Aomine, « Je pourrais te faire arrêter pour t'être introduit chez moi. »

Oui. Arrêté.

« Tu aurais pu réveiller et effrayer Tetsu, espèce de bâtard. »

_« Tetsu. »_

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vos impressions ? Je suis fan de cette fic, personnellement (kukukuku)<em>

_Reviews?_


End file.
